Our bosses are gay
by Sinful.Emerald
Summary: cookies for .Poisoned Scarlet. oneshot. In which Sakura and Tenten walk in on their bosses, having a ... moment. NejiTen and SasuSaku. Warning: Victoria Secret and the word 'gay' is mentioned.


**Yo peeps! **

**And yes I know, **_**another**_** fic about questioning sexuality. Poor boys. I think it's because I can't imagine that happening for real. Maybe that's why I'm always trying to see what would happen.**

**Hey did you guys know that the adjective form of incest is incestuous? Cause I didn't. Thanks to Yugao! If you did know then...whatever. If you didn't then HIGH FIVE!**

**Anyways, this was inspired by .Poisoned Scarlet.'s 'Personal Assistant' (Double meaning: GO READ IT.). So, Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to make a toast. To Panda-chan and NejiTenness!**

**Sorry for the lateness Panda-chan! I had some problems with the ending!  
**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own it, because Naruto's not overflowing with NejiTen fluff is it?**

**Warning: Neji and Sasuke have a **_**moment**_**.**

* * *

'Sasuke. Give me the damn file.'

'Ha. No way. Wait till I show this to your _oh-so-precious-and-dear_ secretary.'

'Uchiha. Give. It. NOW.'

'Hn.'

'GODDAMMIT.'

CRASH.

'WHAT THE FUCK. HYUUGA WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A WOMAN'S BRA?'

'Shut up. It was before Tenten. NOW GIVE ME THE FUCKING FILE.'

BAM.

'SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP IN YOUR OFFICE MAN.'

'Nothing of your concern _Uchiha_. Give. Me. The. Fucking. File. _NOW_.'

KABOOM.

'Ouch.'

Oh my.

* * *

'Ne ne ne Tennie?'

'What?'

'Why do you think Sasuke-teme and Neji-gay are both at the Hyuuga Corps.?'

'I don't know.'

'Aww. Guess Tennie. Guess!'

'Sakura, I do not know. Nor do I want to. For all you know they could be trying to seduce each other.' I had a mother fucking hang over which equals to massive headache which equals to a PMSing Tenten. That's right bitches. Stay the hell away from me.

'Ten Why do I have a feeling you're right?'

'Sakura, you know I'm in a shitty mood. Shut. Up.'

'Yes m'am.'

-

Tenten pinched the bridge of her nose. _I feel like shit._

Sakura was blabbing about whatever and we had just reached that sex god – i mean bastard's door. I motioned for Sakura to open it and she did. And I'm warning you now, what happened next will make you shit your pants.

'Ne Tennie – Oh. My. Fucking. GODS!'

'What is it Sakur – HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT.'

'...'

'...'

'...!'

'...!'

'I do believe shit can't mother fuck Tenten.'

'You for one can _boss_.'

'...'

'...'

'...!'

'...'

'Sakura you're not a fish.' Geez. Blunt much?

Sakura was so shocked, she had nothing, absolutely nothing (yes I know, _wow_) to comment about at the sight in front of her. So she opted for opening and closing her mouth. Like a fish as harshly mentioned by someone before. Hey you can't blame her. I mean, Neji was on _top_ of her boss. Okay maybe I did leave out a few details.

Neji was _straddling_ Sasuke.

And next to Sasuke was a _silk bright pink __**Victoria Secret**__** bra**_.

(A/n: This will be confusing, so basic talking order: Sakura talks, then Tenten and then Sasuke and then Neji.)

'Should I be calling you Sasuke-gay too?'

'I can't believe you Neji.'

'This is not what it looks like.'

'I am NOT gay.'

'Really now?'

'There's no need to hide it anymore.'

'Like the Hyuuga said, we are NOT gay. At least not me.'

'...'

'Oh I get it. So which one of you had the sex change?'

'...Sakura...'

'WHAT?'

'Excuse me?'

'Fiiine. I'll rephrase it. Which one of yous own the bra?'

'Ha.'

'It's Neji's.'

'WHAT? It is not mine. I am perfectly straight. And not twisted.'

'Oh really? Then care to explain the bra?

'Neji you are. Twisted.'

'Ask Neji. I was only here for the file.'

'I...It's...'

'...'

'Keep going Neji.'

'Hn. You're whipped Neji my man.'

'Uchiha shut up. That bra belongs to...a woman. My secretary from... I don't know actually, last year?'

'... Gee Hyuuga.'

'...Neji, you're an ass.'

'...you screwed it Hyuuga.'

'...shut up.'

'Tennie! How can you fall for a gay guy! I am so disappointed! I was looking forward to godchildren soon! ARGH! I need my starbucks! And then I find out that my future godbrother-in-law is gay! Wait that means he's not my future godbrother-in-law. ARGH!' And during all that blabbing above, Sakura walked out looking for coffee. Sasuke, who did not look like he had just been straddled by his best male friend and accused of his sexuality followed her out with a somewhat predatory smirk on his damn (Sakura: gorgeous and sexy) face. Oh the poor girl.

Leaving our dear _Tennie-chan_ with the perverted Neji-gay. Tenten continued to glare at the unsuspecting Sakura. Tenten gave a small gasp as she felt someone pin her against the wall.

Neji turned her around and smirked (No duh.). Tenten was now a PMSing woman with a mother fucking hangover and massive headache who was _freaking out __**big time**_. Oh yes, the _almighty_ Tenten was freaking out. Over a _guy_. Over her _boss_.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING!? _

_**Trying to kiss you. Duh.**_

_Shut the fuck up._

_**Touche.**_

The moment was actually very _romantic_. Neji, romantic? Hm, yes maybe. Tenten, romantic? Uh..say what?

Well, it was like one those moments in the movies, Neji was leaning in, Tenten was staring with wide _angelic_ eyes up at him. And he kept leaning in. And she kept staring with those wide _angelic_ eyes. They were going to kiss...

-

-

-

'Neji. I am going to kill you about yesterday. You never told me the competition was to be your woman.'

'You never asked. Tenten you ruined the moment.'

-

-

-

'I know.'

-

And let your imagination run wild. But it would be best if you kept it PG otherwise you'll find Tenten ready to pound you. Ouch.

-

**Oh my god. Now that I look back at it, it came out so shit and longer than I expected. Not one of my best but, oh wells.**

**I hope you liked it Panda-chan!**

**REVIEW AND READ PANDA-CHAN'S STORIES! OR NEJI AND TENTEN WILL KILL YOU. AND EAT YOU.**

**Don't ask me about the eating part. The only thing one of my friends have been saying to me everytime she sees me these past days is, 'IMMA EAT YOU.' Do not even ask. I don't even know. Maybe she's on drugs...Oh gee.**

**Anyways, review! **

**Much love,**

**Sinful.Emerald**


End file.
